L'avenir entre leurs mains
by RiKaze
Summary: Cela fait à présent six mois qu'Elsa est rentrée de son voyage. Bien que cela fasse longtemps, elle y repense jour après jour et rêve d'y retourner. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'y passe, mais elle ne tardera pas à y retourner. Foi d'Elfe !
1. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir !

Je souhaite tout d'abord un joyeux anniversaire à Elwensa :)

Je rappelle simplement que la lecture d'Aller et Retour est... plutôt importante si vous voulez comprendre quelque chose ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la maison des Cieux, les dieux s'étaient réunis afin de parler de ce qu'il se passait sur la terre. Asradea se leva. Les autres se turent. Il y avait une lueur de colère dans ses yeux violets. Elle s'exclama :

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les Dragons envahirent ainsi le monde que nous avons créé !

\- Que faire, alors ? demanda le dieu de la sagesse, Vinidhren. Nous ne pouvons nous montrer ni aux Hommes ni aux Elfes ni aux Nains. Ou aurais-tu une idée, Mère des Histoires ?

\- Nous pourrions créer des êtres capables de … tout. »

Les dieux se regardèrent. Tout ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par cela ?

« Ils pourraient aller dans l'Autre Monde, parler avec leur double, tuer les Dragons et instaurer une paix durable dans le pays. Ils pourraient même faire de la magie. »

Ils secouèrent la tête. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela serait comme envoyer des dieux sur la terre. Ils reprirent les discussions qu'ils avaient avant qu'Asradea ne les interrompe. Ils voulaient détruire ce monde, et ainsi anéantir le mal qui sévissait dans le coeur des êtres qu'ils avaient créés.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard pour les Hommes, mais quelques jours seulement pour les dieux, un grand cri de joie résonna dans les couloirs lumineux du château des dieux. Dans une pièce dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de livres, Asradea regardait sa création. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un livre ou un personnage de livre. C'était un Homme, petit et maigre, certes, mais il pouvait voir et parler avec la déesse, ce qui la ravissait. Pour une fois qu'elle réussissait une expérience !

« J'ai créé le premier Membrats. C'est le premier sur huit. Et il s'appellera Mathieu Sommet car c'est son nom dans l'Autre Monde. »

Elle l'avait enlevé dans son monde pour faire quelques modifications. Elle s'assura qu'il pouvait parler avec son double, combattre plus rapidement que les Hommes ''normaux'' et lancer des sorts, comme un vrai magicien. Malheureusement pour elle, malgré toute l'attention qu'elle lui portait, il fut si seul qu'il développa ce qu'on appelle dans notre monde un dédoublement de personnalité pendant qu'elle préparait les autres. Et ce fut lui qui déclencha une guerre entre les Hommes et les Dragons encore plus terrible que la première. Asradea fut alors chassée du Royaume des dieux et dut vivre dans la clandestinité chez les Hommes. Elle se fit alors passer pour une alchimiste et une mage afin d'être acceptée dans le château auprès de sa première création.

* * *

 _Plusieurs années plus tard_

Asradea, bien que chassée du Royaume des Dieux, fut pourtant invitée à prendre part à un nouveau conseil. Omura, le Dieu des dieux, prit la parole une fois que tous furent installés :

« Onze ans se sont passés depuis que la création d'Asradea s'est associée avec les Dragons, mais, grâce à Eucarsius, il ne représente plus une menace.

\- Et les Dragons ? Que sont-ils devenus ? » demanda Loempius, le dieu du sommeil et de l'ennui.

Le silence s'abattit autour de la table. Asradea expliqua alors la situation :

« Ils sont à nouveau sans dirigeant humain, et donc seuls. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont inoffensifs. Pire, ils sont encore plus dangereux. Ils n'ont plus personne à protéger, si ce n'est eux-même. Ils seraient capables de s'attaquer à l'Autre Monde, puisqu'ils savent que rien ne les empêchera de le faire. »

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Les Dragons avaient été créés par des divinités beaucoup plus puissantes qu'eux. Eucarsius s'exclama alors :

« Si nous, bien que nous soyons des dieux, ne pouvons rien faire, alors laissons les créations d'Asradea, les Elfes et les Humains se battrent contre les Dragons.

\- Et aidons-les, ajouta Vinidhren. Nous aurons alors une chance de les vaincre, eux et leurs créateurs. »

Il sentit les regards des autres se poser sur lui. Il murmura :

« Même si cela devra être le dernier combat des Dieux, et la chute de leur ère. »

Personne ne l'entendit.

* * *

« Mes enfants, je vous demande de choisir votre place. Restez dans ce monde et protégez-le pour éviter que les Dragons en prennent le contrôle, ou partez pour l'Autre et vivez en espérant chaque jour un peu plus que les autres soient vivants.. Sachez que vous pourrez toujours revenir, mais que cela demande une certaine maîtrise et un certain savoir. »

Les Membrats devaient faire le bon choix. La survie du monde en dépendait.

* * *

Au fin fond des Enfers, deux femmes se tenaient debout devant le Dieu de la Mort.

« Ainsi, vous voulez vivre à nouveau. Vous savez que cela ne sera pas gratuit, n'est-ce pas ? Et que cela ne sera pas éternellement non plus ?

\- Nous le savons, répondirent-elles en choeur.

\- Est-ce réellement là votre choix ?

\- Oui. »

Elles avaient une assurance qui plaisait au dieu.

« Bien. Que les rites commencent. »

Une voix au loin commença un chant, ou plutôt une litanie. Elle fut rejointe par de nombreuses voix.

 _Abandonne ce qui t'es cher,_

 _Donne ton souvenir important,_

 _Marche à nouveau sur la terre_

 _Et vis jusqu'au trentième soleil levant._

Leur choix était fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à réussir ce pour quoi elles faisaient tout cela.

* * *

« La machine est en marche. » susurra une voix machiavélique dans le noir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même s'il est assez court ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir :)

Voici le deuxième chapitre (enfin) !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

* * *

Polymanga venait de se terminer, et déjà ça lui manquait de voir tant de gens avec les mêmes passions rassemblés au même endroit ! Elsa se rappelait non sans un sourire aux lèvres les visages enjoués des youtubers, les câlins faits aux nombreuses personnes qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins, les bons moments passés avec ses amis, … Elle aurait déjà voulu être au suivant. Elle soupira. Cela n'allait pas être en pensant comme ça que son année allait être moins longue ! Le gymnase dans lequel elle allait était bien trop difficile, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre et avait déjà reçu l'information qu'elle ne passerait pas l'année. Aussi s'était-elle inscrite à plusieurs écoles qui touchaient de près ou de loin au dessin. Elle attendait leur réponse avec impatience et crainte. Et si elle n'était prise dans aucune d'elle ? Elsa préférait ne pas y penser.

Les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas. _«_ _Et dans trois mois, cela fera un an que je suis allée dans l'Autre Monde… »_ pensa la jeune fille nostalgiquement en mordillant son crayon. Car même si elle avait failli ne pas pouvoir revenir ou, pire, mourir, elle avait parlé et passé du temps avec les Membrats – ceux qui, dans notre monde, sont appelés les youtubers. Et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il lui semblait que depuis quelques temps, ses rêves étaient étranges et semblaient étroitement liés avec son voyage passé. En vérité, c'était toujours le même. Elle voyait tout des yeux d'un dragon qui survolait des cités et qui cherchait quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Cela se terminait à chaque fois avec une lumière aveuglante provenant d'un miroir. Et une voix grave et pesante disant simplement :

« Reviens. »

Elsa n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce que ses rêves signifiaient. Mais ses derniers l'intriguaient hautement. Était-ce un signe d'un retour possible dans l'Autre Monde ? Elle soupira en reposant son crayon.

« Je n'arrive pas à lui donner le sourire que je voudrais… » pesta-t-elle, se parlant à elle-même.

Elsa regarda son dessin. Son style avait évolué depuis quelques temps et pourtant les mêmes problèmes se posaient à chaque fois. Elle se baissa pour ramasser sa gomme accidentellement tombée quelques secondes plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle se releva et observa à nouveau le portrait, elle remarqua que certains traits n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes et que le personnage avait un sourire et un regard mauvais. Il semblait menaçant. Elle cligna des yeux, secoua la tête, mais cette impression était toujours là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Un dessin ne pouvait pas se modifier pareillement en si peu de temps et sans qu'elle y apporte un quelconque changement !

« En effet, Elwensà. »

Elle sursauta.

« Qui… qui est là ? Qui parle ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Elle avait dû rêver. En regardant à nouveau son dessin, elle remarqua qu'il était comme au début. Gentil, bienveillant. Comme elle l'avait imaginé en le commençant. Elle soupira. Peut-être était-ce dû à un manque de fatigue.

Plus le temps passait, plus Elsa avait la certitude d'avoir des hallucinations. Le nombre de fois qu'elle avait cru voir un dragon dans le ciel s'élevait à dix, et ce nombre doublait pour ce qui était de la voix qu'elle entendait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas dingue ! Au contraire, Elsa était une jeune femme tout à fait saine d'esprit. Même si beaucoup de personnes ne le pensaient pas.

« Elwensà... »

Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre. Quelqu'un l'avait vraiment appelée ! Mais pourquoi cette voix se sentait-elle obligée de parler comme si elle était lointaine ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Trouve le miroir… le miroir… »

Elsa secoua la tête. Cela lui rappelait certains passages dans certains jeux vidéos, et elle avait l'impression de se trouver à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux. En général, le héros était souvent appelé par quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide.

« Qui est ma princesse, dans ce cas ? » pensa-t-elle en riant.

Elle se calma. Puis, avec un grand sourire, elle continua ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être interrompue.

Cette nuit-là se déroula étrangement. Premièrement, elle mit un temps incroyablement long avant de s'endormir. Deuxièmement, son rêve fut composé d'images de paysages, sans aucun son. Et, troisièmement, lorsqu'Elsa se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée et qu'une personne portant une longue cape noire, capuchon rabattu, était tranquillement en train de regarder ses dessins. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'étrange personnage se tourna vers elle.

« Ainsi, tu es Elwensà, déclara l'homme (car la voix qu'il avait ne pouvait vraiment pas être celle d'une femme).

\- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je m'appelle ici, mais oui, c'est moi » répondit Elsa.

Un ange passa. Un peu gênée et très méfiante, elle demanda :

« Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Peu importe » répondit-il, en balayant l'air de la main.

Un second ange passa.

« Désolée de dire ça comme ça, mais… c'est un peu louche, tout de même, un homme se trouvant sous une cape et ne voulant pas se présenter, dans la chambre d'une jeune femme alors que c'est la nuit. »

Il la regarda, amusé.

« Oui, dit comme ça… »

Elle hocha la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux personnes.

« Donc… pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Il sourit.

« J'ai essayé de te contacter, mais tu ne semblais pas m'entendre. J'ai donc pensé que c'était une bonne idée de venir moi-même au lieu de faire une chasse au trésor pour te faire venir à moi. »

Elsa rit nerveusement.

« C'est donc lui, la princesse ! pensa-t-elle.

\- Tu m'as demandé qui j'étais, non ? Demanda-t-il. (Elle hocha la tête.) Je suis une sorte de lien entre les deux mondes. Il y a plusieurs moyens d'aller dans l'Autre Monde, comme l'Arche, et moi-même peux me balader entre les deux et emmener des personnes avec moi sans l'emprunter.

\- Ah ? Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

La jeune femme était perplexe. Pourquoi lui dire ça maintenant ?

« Il faudrait que tu retournes là-bas, répondit l'homme. Disons juste que certaines personnes de ta connaissance ont besoin de toi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Elsa.

\- Rien de bien grave ! Enfin… la situation n'a pas empiré, mais elle ne s'est pas non plus améliorée. »

Le silence pesant revint au galop. D'un côté, la jeune femme voulait y retourner, mais d'un autre, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait une fois là-bas. Et puis… pouvait-elle faire confiance à cet homme ? Elle l'entendit rire.

« Tu es si prévisible, Elwensà. Tu hésites, mais je sais que tu meurs t'envie d'y aller à nouveau. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Faisons en sorte que cela ne soit plus un argument qui pourrait te faire rester ici pour l'éternité. Je me nomme Eucarsius, je suis l'un des nombreux dieux ayant créé la vie dans l'Autre Monde. Je peux voir l'avenir, et je joue avec les destins des hommes et des femmes. C'est moi qui, la première fois, t'ai fait aller là-bas. Il est donc légitime que je te fasse y retourner, non ? »

Elsa hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincue. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de n'être qu'un pion manipulé par une main invisible, mais… il lui offrait la possibilité de revoir l'Autre Monde. Et ça, personne d'autre ne l'avait.

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il va advenir de la guerre incessante entre les Dragons et les hommes, dit-il d'une voix un peu moqueuse et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mais, si j'ai bien compris les présages, ce destin-là serait entre tes mains. »

Il les lui désigna.

« Fais ton choix, toi aussi. Les autres l'ont déjà fait, il ne reste plus que toi.

\- Et combien de temps ai-je pour y réfléchir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Une aura entoura l'homme. Il commença à disparaître.

« La nuit prochaine, je reviendrai. Tu me donneras alors ta réponse. »

Une lumière aveuglante conclut ses mots. Elsa rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait que du vide à l'endroit où se tenait le dieu quelques secondes plus tôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir !

Voilà le troisième chapitre :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

La journée passa à une lenteur incroyable malgré toutes les choses qu'Elsa avait à faire. En fait, la seule chose vraiment importante qu'elle devait faire était de réfléchir au choix qu'Eucarsius lui avait proposé. Celui qui scellerait le sort de l'Autre Monde. Et lorsque, enfin, le soir arriva et qu'elle se décida à annoncer son choix de rester dans son monde, elle reçut un drôle de message provenant d'un numéro inconnu. Il aurait pu paraître anodin à une personne normale, mais voilà : Elsa n'était plus une de ces personnes banales ne croyant pas en l'existence d'un monde parallèle. Et quand elle le lut, elle comprit bien vite de quoi il retournait. D'après le message, les Dragons pouvaient passer d'un moment à l'autre dans ce monde et tout détruire ! Qui souhaiterait que son monde, l'endroit où l'on a grandi, soit détruit par des forces inconnues de tous mis-à-part de soit-même ?

Aussi Elsa changea d'avis, bien que se fier à un message caché dans un message qui pouvait très bien provenir d'Eucarsius lui-même était dangereux, et souhaita-t-elle détruire le mal de l'endroit d'où il provenait avant qu'il n'envahisse son monde. Détruire le Dragon dans l'oeuf, en quelques sortes. Et pour cela, elle devait accepter l'offre du dieu. Même si cela impliquait qu'elle devait repartir à l'aventure – et peut-être même quitter son petit monde bien tranquille pour toujours si elle venait à mourir. Mais au moins pourrait-elle sauver ses amis, sa famille … et revoir ceux de l'Autre Monde ! Elle sourit.

« Tu as l'air bien joyeuse, jeune fille, déclara une voix sortie de nulle part.

\- Oui, je le suis. »

Elsa n'avait même pas sursauté. D'une certaine manière, elle savait qu'Eucarsius se trouvait là, derrière elle.

« As-tu fait ton choix ?

\- Oui. Ma décision est faite. »

Elle inspira un bon coup, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa chambre et regarda le dieu qui était apparu droit dans les yeux. Puis, sans se départir de son sourire, elle s'exclama :

« Je pars !

\- Bien. »

Il passa ses mains devant ses yeux. Alors, Elsa sentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle s'endormit.

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était entourée de ténèbres. Elle frissonna. Elle avait froid. Le silence qui régnait était pesant, lourd. Seulement entrecoupé par sa respiration calme. La jeune fille remarqua alors une chose : elle flottait dans l'air. Comment était-ce possible ? Secouant la tête, elle essaya de percer de ses yeux l'obscurité et de regarder de quoi était fait le paysage, s'il existait. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une pâle lueur illuminant lugubrement la pièce. Il y avait des ronces et des branches séchées, arrachées et broyées qui jonchaient le sol, et quelques bouts de vêtements déchirés apparaissaient ça et là sur des pierres qui devaient être autrefois blanches. Une image lui revint : celle d'une jeune femme, quelques mois plus tôt, parcourant ce même endroit à la recherche de la lumière. C'était elle, lors de son premier voyage entre les mondes. Alors elle s'avança et s'approcha de l'Arche recouverte d'une couverture noire. D'une main tremblante, elle la souleva. Les écritures étaient toujours là. C'était les mêmes. Mais le voile n'avait plus la même intensité de lumière.

« Si tu le traverses, tu te retrouveras dans les ténèbres et tu erreras pour l'éternité à la recherche d'une sortie, expliqua une voix – celle du dieu Eucarsius.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? demanda Elsa.

\- Ma chère Elwensà, il y a encore tant de choses que tu as à savoir sur ton monde, sur l'Autre Monde, et sur l'Entre-Monde ! C'est toi qui as guidé tes pas vers l'Arche. Pas moi. C'est toi qui as décidé de revivre ton rêve. Je t'aurais directement amenée dans l'Autre Monde, mais ton esprit en a voulu autrement. Mais saches qu'il ne faut jamais passé l'Arche lorsqu'elle est éteinte. C'est la seule lumière dans l'Entre-Monde, ou le Monde des Démons. Si elle disparaît, ou si tu la perds de vue, tu seras à jamais à la merci des Ténèbres. Les ronces et les branches que tu as tranchées lors de ton précédent voyage étaient là pour t'empêcher de passer et d'aller vers la Lumière.

\- Mais comment puis-je aller dans l'Autre Monde dans ce cas-là ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Mais son sourire sarcastique en disait long sur ses pensées.

« Donne-moi ta main. »

Elsa la lui tendit. Elle sentit et vit la pièce tourner autour d'elle. Les Ténèbres se dissipèrent, laissant place à la Lumière. La jeune fille crut rêver : elle marchait sur des nuages !

« Le passage des dieux. Interdit aux mortels qui ne sont pas accompagnés par une divinité reconnue et assez puissante pour passer par là. Le moyen le plus sûr d'arriver à bon port ! »

Elsa sourit. Mais plus elle marchait, plus elle avait l'impression de changer, de se transformer. Et ce n'était pas sans douleur.

« Tu es en train de devenir Elwensà. »

Une fois que les petits picotements s'arrêtèrent, Eucarsius lâcha sa main.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Alors elle sentit qu'elle tombait dans un tourbillon sans fin.

* * *

Petite info :

Pour l'instant, j'essaie de mettre un chapitre par mois (normalement le premier mardi du mois), parce que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite. Mais peut-être que, dans pas longtemps, quand j'aurai un chapitre ou deux d'avance, je posterai plus souvent.

Dites-moi si vous trouvez que le délai d'attente est trop long, et n'hésitez pas à critiquer (positivement ou négativement ^^) !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir !

Le quatrième chapitre de l'histoire est là ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Comment ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut être revenue !

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu… »

Asradea sourit.

« Oui, en effet, soupira-t-elle. J'ai dit la même chose en apprenant que l'on avait aperçu Malicia et Maëlynda. Comment ont-elles pu pactiser avec le Démon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je m'en excuse » répondit laconiquement l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

La déesse soupira à nouveau.

« Nous devons faire attention, dès maintenant. Si elles se retournent contre nous et qu'elles aident les Dragons et leur maître… »

Elle frissonna. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quoi ressemblerait son monde si cela devait se passer !

« Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura-t-il. Elles causent de grandes pertes du côté de l'ennemi. Le problème, à présent, concerne plutôt les Membrats. Où sont-ils quand on a besoin d'eux ? Ils ont disparu comme il y a dix ans bien.

\- Ils ont fait leur choix, répondit tristement Asradea. La moitié d'entre eux est partie en empruntant un portail que j'ai créé pour eux. Ils se sont mis en sécurité, protégeant le Monde Parallèle. Les autres se cachent en attendant le bon moment pour agir. De plus, cette Elwensà est revenue… je ne comprend pas comment. Elle aurait dû en être incapable !

\- Un autre dieu lui a permis de revenir, je suppose.

\- Tu dois avoir raison, Kazu. »

Elle eut un petit sourire. Puis son visage se ferma et son regard devint sévère.

« Il faut trouver des informations par rapport aux Dragons. Comment et qui les a créé ? Comment peuvent-ils être aussi forts ? Comment réussir à les vaincre, à les dominer, à les renvoyer d'où ils viennent ? Ils sont comme des incarnations de dieux… des incarnations… »

Elle se stoppa. Son regard s'illumina. Elle s'exclama alors :

« Un dieu !

\- Pardon ?!

\- C'est un dieu qui les a créés. Ça ne peut être que cela !

\- Comme des humains, en somme. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non non, c'est plus comme… comme… mes Membrats ! Un dieu les a créés expressément pour cela : détruire le monde que nous connaissons. Peut-être savait-il – et sait-il toujours – comment ce monde va finir. Et qui d'autre que ce démon de … »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Quelqu'un l'avait frappée derrière la tête. Elle s'évanouit alors qu'elle entendait un rire machiavélique résonner dans la pièce.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien qu'étant une déesse, Asradea n'avait pas un corps solide comme le roc – elle était même plutôt fragile de ce côté-là. Aussi ressentit-elle un énorme mal de tête et eut-elle le tournis en se réveillant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se souvenait avoir eu une révélation soudaine, mais qu'est-ce que cela concernait ? Elle secoua la tête, accentuant son vertige au passage, et essaya de s'en rappeler. Elle parlait avec Kazu des deux mortes revenues à la vie, des Membrats, d'Elwensà, des Dragons… des Dragons ! La déesse en était sûre à présent : sa présence dans cette pièce humide et sa découverte étaient forcément liées. Elle ferma les yeux.

« _J'espère qu'ils arriveront à survivre et à se battre sans moi… Je doute que je puisse les contacter pour les en informer !_ » pensa-t-elle.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit du mouvement près d'elle.

« Ils recevront l'aide dont ils ont besoin, mais elle ne viendra pas de toi. »

Asradea connaissait cette voix, mais elle n'arrivait plus à dire à qui elle appartenait…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Elsa tombait, tombait, tombait… Elle ne voyait pas la fin de sa chute. Jusqu'au moment où elle aperçut un bout de forêt à travers les nuages. Elle s'inquiéta soudainement : elle n'allait tout de même pas atterrir – ou plutôt s'écraser – sur le sol ! … si ? Elle commença alors à se demander pourquoi elle avait accepter l'offre du dieu, qui était en train de l'abandonner au moment le plus important de sa vie, puisqu'elle n'allait certainement pas réchapper vivante de ce saut dans le vide. Elle eut une impression de déjà-vu en pensant qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans un jeu vidéo – et que, même si c'était le cas, il faudrait qu'elle tombe dans l'eau pour survivre. Défaitiste, elle attendit sa fin à bras ouverts.

Littéralement.

La jeune femme faisait un magnifique saut de l'ange. Alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, un coup de vent l'envoyer valser. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis, les rouvrant, elle regarda à nouveau en-dessous d'elle, et comprit que le dieu ne l'avait pas laissée tomber – même si, présentement, c'était le cas. Elle finit son saut en plongeant dans l'eau claire qui se présentait à elle, espérant qu'elle soit profonde. Touchant l'eau, Elsa la sentit s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements et se sentit attirée vers le fond du fleuve alors même que le fort courant la transportait à toute allure. Elle tendit une main désespérée au-dessus d'elle dans l'espoir d'être vue et, lorsqu'elle manqua franchement de mourir d'asphyxie, quelqu'un la lui attrapa et la remonta. Elle entendit un hoquet de surprise.

« Elwensà ? Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas sensée être dans ton monde ? Je suis pourtant sûr que nous y étions arrivés, … »

L'homme marmonna un bon moment dans son coin, le temps pour Elsa de reprendre son souffle. Elle sourit.

« Bob, je suis revenue pour vous aider à…

\- Non non non ! Tu retournes d'où tu viens et fissa ! C'est trop dangereux… bien trop dangereux…

\- Désolée, déclara alors la jeune elfe, mais c'était mon choix. Je reste avec vous dorénavant.

\- Nous ? demanda ironiquement le guerrier. Qui veux-tu désigner par ''nous'' ? Notre groupe s'est séparé – encore – et nous nous sommes éparpillés un peu partout dans les deux mondes. C'est une chance que tu m'aies trouvé. Enfin… »

Il ricana.

« … que je t'aie sauvé de la noyade imminente qui t'attendait.

\- Merci pour ça, d'ailleurs. » bougonna Elsa.

Ils se toisèrent durant un certain temps avant que Bob ne déclare :

« Bon, moi, j'y vais, hein ! Débrouillez-vous toute seule, mademoiselle j'ai-fais-mon-choix-qui-est-de-revenir-ici-afin-d'embêter-les-autres. »

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Elsa le retint.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et la regarda curieusement.

« C'était ce que je voulais entendre. Viens. »

Hochant la tête, elle le suivit.

* * *

Voilà :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonsoir :)

Je m'excuse pour cette semaine de retard... et de poster aussi tard ^^

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Elsa et Bob s'avançaient dans la forêt bordant la rivière dans laquelle la jeune fille était tombée et avait failli se noyer. Le bois était terriblement sombre, une brume le couvrant, mais laissant apercevoir les cimes des arbres, qui étaient pratiquement toutes calcinées. Les troncs étaient, quant à eux, envahi par du lierre à moitié desséché et par des champignons d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée. Le sol était marécageux, parfois boueux, et des ronces jonchaient les rares endroits où il était sec. L'ambiance pesante de la forêt angoissait Elsa, tout comme le silence régnant, seulement entrecoupé par les croassements de corbeaux qu'elle ne voyait pas et par leurs battements d'ailes. Elle avait aussi l'horrible impression d'être observée en permanence. Mais Bob ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter – ou peut-être tout simplement n'avait-il pas ce sentiment – et avançait toujours, se retournant parfois pour vérifier si elle le suivait bien. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était obligée de marcher exactement là où son guide avait posé le pied pour éviter de tomber ou de marcher sur quelque chose de peu ragoutant. Ainsi, les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus Elsa croyait voir des formes humaines autour d'elle. Était-ce seulement son imagination ?

« Le marais des morts. » déclara Bob dans un souffle.

Il semblait marcher de plus en plus vite, vérifiant avant chaque pas si le sol était stable. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de sentier, aussi la jeune fille pensa que son guide connaissait son chemin par cœur. Cependant, à certains endroits, il s'arrêtait, regardait autour de lui, réfléchissait, puis repartait. Il était vrai que la forêt était identique à chaque endroit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de points repères. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, Elsa sentit quelque chose lui agripper le bas de son gilet, dans son dos. Elle allait se retourner au moment où Bob lui ordonna :

« Ne te retourne pas, continue d'avancer ! »

Elle hocha la tête et n'y prêta plus attention. Mais la chose ne semblait pas être du même avis. En effet, la jeune fille se sentit tirée en arrière violemment et tomba. Des fantômes apparurent et commencèrent à s'accrocher à elle, l'attirant dans l'eau boueuse du marais. Elle cligna des yeux elle n'apercevait plus Bob. Clignant une deuxième fois des yeux, elle vit une boule de feu arriver sur elle, accompagnée d'une grande lumière aveuglante. Elle se protégea les yeux avec un bras libre. Lorsque la luminosité de la forêt fut revenue à son état normal, Elsa remarqua que les fantômes avaient disparu. En face d'elle, Bob lui tendait la main, souriant, mais de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Elle se leva, aidée par son guide. À leurs côtés se matérialisa un garçon aux oreilles de renard, tenant fermement dans ses mains un grand bâton surmonté d'une pierre blanche et décoré de deux grelots.

« C'est un esprit, répondit le Membrat face à la question muette d'Elsa. Il me guide depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la forêt.

\- Tu ne connaissais donc pas le chemin par cœur ? » demanda moqueusement la jeune fille.

Bob rit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Puis, soudainement, Elsa fut prise d'un doute.

« Tu as bien dit "esprit", n'est-ce pas ? Quelle est la différence avec un fantôme ?

\- En réalité, Kazu est bien plus qu'un simple esprit, expliqua le jeune homme. C'est d'une part l'esprit de la forêt, mais aussi le compagnon de route de la déesse qui nous a créés, nous, les Membrats. Cependant… »

Il soupira.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Ils se remirent en marche. Une lueur apparut devant eux, au loin. Et, alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, ils bifurquèrent et longèrent la lisière de la forêt durant un long moment. Elsa remarqua alors une maison en forme de grotte – ou plutôt une grotte réaménagée en maison. Une femme en sortit, brandissant une arme devant elle. Bob la rejoignit et parla quelques minutes avec. Puis il se retourna et leur fit un signe de la tête. L'esprit et la jeune fille marchèrent alors jusqu'à lui. Elsa reconnut alors la femme qui les regardait d'un œil inquisiteur c'était Claire !

« Vous pouvez entrer. » déclara-t-elle presque froidement.

Franchissant la porte, Elsa remarqua directement la petitesse de l'endroit. Il n'y avait quasiment rien quatre chaises autour d'une table trônaient au milieu de la pièce, et un tapis recouvrait presque tout le sol, mais ne cachant qu'à moitié une trappe mal fermée. Claire l'ouvrit et fit signe aux autres de descendre. On accédait au sous-sol par une échelle en bois. La pièce s'y trouvant était deux à trois fois plus grande que celle de l'étage en-dessus. Des torches étaient accrochées aux quatre coins. Il y avait une table de pierre à droite de l'échelle, sur laquelle étaient posées des cartes de toutes sortes, regroupant celles de ce monde et celles de l'autre, ainsi que des affiches de personnes recherchées ou encore de simples dessins de différentes personnes. En face se trouvaient des lits taillés eux aussi dans la pierre. Une étagère où étaient entreposées des armes se tenait entre deux. Dans la partie gauche de la pièce ne se trouvaient que de quoi survivre et se sustenter. Et au milieu, à nouveau, trônait une table en bois entourée de chaises.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà ça. » commenta Bob.

Les autres sourirent.

« Vous n'êtes que les deux ? demanda Elsa.

\- Eh bien… »

Claire soupira.

« Asseyons-nous, proposa Bob. Cela risque d'être long. »

Ils prirent place autour de la table.

« Fanta et Antoine devraient bientôt revenir, expliqua la jeune femme. Les autres ont décidé d'aller dans l'Autre Monde, et de le sauver au cas où des Dragons iraient jusque là-bas, ce que personne n'espère, car cela voudrait dire que nous aurions échoué à les éliminer. Mais c'est une précaution à prendre.

\- C'est Asradea, la déesse qui nous a créés, qui nous a donné ce choix, ajouta Bob. Nous l'avons tous fait, personne n'a été forcé de rester ou de partir.

\- Et que faites-vous ici ? questionna la jeune fille. Que s'est-il passé depuis mon départ ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, soupira Claire. Kazu, pouvez-vous lui expliquer ? »

L'esprit prit pour la première fois la parole.

« Asradea a disparu à un moment crucial. Il semblerait qu'elle ait découvert quelque chose par rapport aux Dragons, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de me le révéler avant son enlèvement. Je ne saurais dire où elle se trouve en ce moment. Aussi sommes-nous à sa recherche. »

Cela expliquait sûrement la pile de cartes sur la table.

« Et pour ce qui est de notre présence dans un taudis pareil, continua Bob, c'est simplement que les Dragons ont définitivement pris le pouvoir. Nous avions pratiquement réussi, mais nous nous sommes fait attaqués par surprise, et ils nous ont mis en déroute. Nous sommes donc obligés de nous cacher pour éviter de nous faire tuer.

\- Nous sommes même recherchés ! » s'exclama Claire en brandissant un avis de recherche.

Elle l'observa un moment. Elsa remarqua alors qu'il était sensé représenter la femme lui faisant face.

« Je ne ressemble pas du tout à ça, s'énerva la concernée.

\- Claire, tu ne devrais pas monter pour surveiller l'arrivée des deux autres ? » demanda son frère.

Elle hocha la tête et alla dans la pièce d'en-dessus à contre coeur, pestant toujours contre les talents en dessin de ceux ayant fait l'avis.

Après quelques instants de silence, Elsa interrogea les deux autres :

« Y a-t-il eu autre chose ?

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant ou non, mais peu de temps après ton départ, Malicia et Maëlynda ont été tuées.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le cas, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Il se trouve qu'il y a eu plusieurs meurtres inexpliqués de personnes importantes dans l'armée ennemie. Quelques témoins, qui sont de notre côté, nous ont raconté qu'ils avaient cru voir les deux filles.

\- Pourtant, c'est impossible ! s'exclama son interlocutrice. Elles ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie ! … si ?

\- Apparemment… oui. Mais sur une courte durée. Tous ces meurtres se sont déroulés sur deux mois. Et depuis plus de deux semaines, plus rien. Mais sur le dernier lieu du crime, on a retrouvé une tiare. »

Il se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire, chercha un peu, puis la sortit. Comment se l'était-il appropriée ? Elsa n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« C'est celle que Maëlynda portait, déclara Bob. Il est impossible que quelqu'un l'ait volée, je m'étais assuré que toutes les deux soient ensevelies selon la coutume elfique, et tout était en ordre à ce moment-là. De plus, leurs sépultures n'ont pas été pillées.

\- Elles sont donc belle et bien revenues d'entre les morts, murmura Elsa.

\- Elles l'étaient, rectifia le Membrat. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a plus aucun meurtre depuis deux semaines.

\- Revenir à la vie par un pacte avec le Démon dans les règles ne dure qu'un certain temps, déclara Kazu. Mais personne ne peut savoir, mis à part le Démon lui-même et le revenant, combien de temps dure cette seconde vie. Peut-être ont-elles négocié deux mois, peut-être plus. Tout dépend de ce qu'elles donnent en échange. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la pièce. Mais ce silence permit aux trois personnes d'entendre du bruit à l'étage. La trappe s'ouvrit et deux personnes apparurent. Elsa sourit en les reconnaissant. Tout comme eux.

« Elwensà, cela fait plaisir de te revoir parmi nous ! » s'exclama Antoine.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, suivi par Fanta. Puis, tout en souriant joyeusement, il ajouta :

« Et si on fêtait ton retour ? »

* * *

Voilà ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, qui sortira la bonne semaine, cette fois-ci.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir :)

Voici le chapitre 6, dans les temps, cette fois ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bien. Tout le monde a compris ce qu'il devait faire ? »

C'était déjà la cinquième fois que Claire répétait cette phrase. À croire qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce en quoi elle pouvait avoir raison. Dans la pièce sombre se trouvaient en effet son frère, un peu fonceur et plutôt habile lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer des gens, le meilleur ami de ce dernier, qui était un peu le seul à pouvoir arrêter ses folies meurtrières, l'homme le plus fous de l'Autre Monde, aussi connu pour être celui qui ne peut pas passer inaperçu, une elfe un peu inexpérimentée niveau bataille malgré son entraînement pratiquement quotidien et un esprit de la forêt dont elle ne connaissait rien, si ce n'est qu'il était l'ami d'Asradea. Autrement dit, se tenaient autour de la table Bob, Fanta, Antoine, Elwensà et Kazu.

« Oui, oui, Claire, rouspéta son frère. On a bien compris ! On peut y aller, maintenant ? »

Elle hocha la tête. S'étant légèrement auto-proclamée cheffe, il était de son devoir de vérifier que tout se passerait bien. De plus, si elle pouvait éviter quelques morts inutiles…

Ils se vêtirent chacun dans leur coin d'une armure légère, prirent leurs armes respectives et sortirent de leur abri. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la bordure de la forêt grâce à l'aide de Kazu.

En chemin, Elsa repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé les deux dernières semaines. Aidée par un dieu, elle était revenue dans ce monde, revit Bob et les autres, et apprit beaucoup de choses sur leur situation actuelle. Asradea, la déesse qui créa les Membrats, avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elle. Cependant, il n'était pas exclus qu'ils aient enfin trouvé où elle se trouvait. Elle était la seule à pouvoir les aider dans un moment aussi important. L'affrontement final entre les hommes et les Dragons. Elsa ne savait pas ce qu'il ressortirait de cette guerre, tout comme toutes les personnes habitant ce monde. Elle ne savait même pas si elle arriverait à survivre. Elle l'espérait, bien sûr, mais… peut-être en serait-elle changée. Secouant la tête pour se changer les idées, elle regarda les Membrats qui marchaient à ses côtés. Elle réalisa combien ils semblaient grands par rapport à elle, si petite en expérience et en âge. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Elwensà, qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Rien. »

Bob lui lança un regard perplexe, mais haussa les épaules.

Le chemin semblait durer longtemps. Ils restèrent cachés dans la forêt une bonne partie du trajet, évitant ainsi de se faire prendre soit par les Dragons, soit par leurs sbires. Ainsi le paysage ne changeait-il pas souvent, restant sinistre, lugubre. Au bout du sixième jour, cependant, la forêt semblait s'éclaircir, devenant spacieuse, verte et lumineuse. Claire s'arrêta alors et expliqua la suite du programme.

« Nous allons sortit de la forêt. Le château que nous visons est celui de…

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, tu nous l'as déjà dit assez de fois pour qu'on s'en souvienne ! » bougonna Antoine.

Il sortit de la forêt. Puis revint très rapidement.

« Ça ne va pas être possible, les gars… »

Il respira un bon coup, avant de s'exclamer :

« Y'a pratiquement une armée, dehors ! »

Les autres se regardèrent. Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

« Il va falloir faire un grand détour, du coup, déclara Claire.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Aller tout droit jusqu'à la fin de la forêt, puis, si on a un peu de chance, on pourra trouver un autre village dans lequel on pourra peut-être être hébergés incognitos. »

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter, un sourire aux lèvres :

« On pourrait même faire un saut chez Bab'Livia…

\- Qui est cette Bab'Livia ?

\- Une sorte de vieille amie, répondit évasivement Claire.

\- C'est une marchande qui vend pas mal de babioles, comme des armes, des amulettes, des trucs du genre, compléta Fanta.

\- Et l'alcool qu'elle vend est réputé dans toute la région ! »

Ce fut ce qu'ils firent. Continuant leur route sur une plus longue distance, refaisant leurs plans, vérifiant de temps à autre si tout allait bien et si personne ne les suivait. Elsa découvrait d'autres horizons – même si elle se trouvait toujours dans le même forêt. Bob se plaignait de devoir faire un si grand détour alors qu'il aurait très bien pu combattre la soit-disant armée qu'avait vu Antoine. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs du même avis. Et Claire remarquait que Kazu semblait profiter de leur malheur.

« Cela me permet de rester un peu plus longtemps dans mon environnement naturel. » se justifiait-il.

Ils atteignirent pourtant plus rapidement que prévu la bordure du bois. Il n'y avait personne. Pas même un simple marchand itinéraire. Ils campèrent une dernière fois à l'abri des arbres. Le lendemain, ils partirent en direction du premier village et de chez Bab'Livia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Quelques temps plus tôt, dans un monde souterrain, deux jeunes femmes observaient la longue file d'attente pour accéder au château lugubre se profilant au loin. Les Enfers – car c'était bien là qu'elles se trouvaient – n'étaient pas un lieu de plaisance. Vraiment pas. Seuls les héros pouvaient accéder au salut éternel, et encore. De loin pas tous. Mais les deux elfes n'étaient pas là pour essayer d'améliorer leur statut et leur condition de vie.

« Au suivant ! »

La voix froide résonnait dans tous les environs du château du Roi des Enfers. La file avança un peu, puis s'arrêta. Les minutes passèrent, puis, à nouveau, on entendit :

« Au suivant ! »

Soupirant légèrement, les deux femmes se mirent en bout de file. Elles détaillèrent chacune dans leur coin les gens les entourant. Derrière elles se trouvait un jeune elfe aux cheveux de feu. Devant, une jeune femme paraissant timide, aux longs cheveux noirs de jais. Un peu plus loin, un vieillard qui semblait s'engueuler avec une enfant à la jambe de bois.

« Au suivant ! »

Ils s'avancèrent à nouveau, puis s'arrêtèrent. Le temps semblait infiniment long. N'ayant rien à faire, les deux filles commencèrent à parler entre elles.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on demande, exactement ? demanda la première.

\- Deux mois. C'est le maximum qu'on puisse avoir avec ce qu'on peut donner.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on donne ?

\- Notre souvenir le plus important. Ça suffira largement pour payer ce que l'on veut. »

Elle soupira, avant de déclarer :

« Je l'espère, en tout cas. »

La file s'avança encore un peu.

Lorsque enfin les deux elfes arrivèrent devant le Seigneur des lieux, un démon commença à les présenter à son roi. Celui-ci les observa et leur demanda, chacune leur tour :

« Malicia Khan, quel est votre souhait ?

\- Deux mois pour finir ce que je n'ai pas pu faire lorsque j'étais vivante. »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers l'autre.

« Maëlynda Kìerken, quel est votre souhait ?

\- La même chose. »

Le dieu des Enfers rit.

« J'espère que vous avez de quoi me payez ceci. »

Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête.

« Je crains que deux mois ne soit trop long pour ce que vous voulez faire. De plus, je ne pense pas non plus que vous ayez tout ce qu'il me faut. Je vous donne donc un mois chacune. »

Il sourit machiavéliquement.

« Commençons à présent le rituel. »

* * *

J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir !

Voilà le septième chapitre. Je pense qu'on arrive gentiment au bout ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Plus ils s'approchaient du village et plus le monde paraissait désert. Au loin, il n'y avait même pas une colonne de fumée sortant d'une cheminée. Aussi Elsa commençait-elle à douter du fait qu'il y ait des personnes habitant cette région.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

La jeune femme regarda Bob qui venait de briser le silence, puis au loin. Devant eux se trouvait un champ de ruine désert. Toutes les maisons avaient été détruites, complètement cramées et pillées. Seule tenait encore debout une petite hutte décorée de fleurs à moitié fanées. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, la porte s'ouvrit et une fillette d'une douzaine d'années en sortit. Elle s'avança vers eux, ce qui permit à Elsa de la détailler.

C'était une Elfe, au vu de ses oreilles pointues. Deux roses étaient accrochées dans sa chevelure d'un blanc immaculé, dont deux mèches encadraient son visage. La moitié supérieur de ses cheveux formaient deux chignons, chacun au-dessus d'une de ses oreilles, tandis que le reste était lâché et lui arrivait juste en-dessus des épaules. Deux grands yeux verts éclairaient son visage juvénile. Elle ne portait qu'une robe vert pâle ainsi que des bottes à lacets lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Une fleur rose virevoltait au milieu de rubans plus clairs sur son bras. Sa silhouette fine avait quelque chose de rassurant.

« Elwensà, je te présente Livia, qui tient le magasin Chez Bab'Livia. »

Claire sourit alors que la jeune femme écarquillait les yeux. Elle ? Le nom du magasin semblait plutôt indiquer qu'il était tenu par une vieille femme. Pas par une enfant ! De plus, n'était-ce pas elle qui vendait des armes – et de l'alcool ? Livia sembla se rendre compte de ce que pensait l'étrangère et commença à rire joyeusement.

« Ce n'est pas ma forme originelle, si c'est cela qui te choque ! Je suis une mage, et j'ai créé une potion me permettant de garder une apparence enfantine. Et puis… je suis une Elfe ! »

Puis elle se tourna vers les Membrats et leur montra un petit flacon.

« On m'a offert cela. C'est un excellent alcool, très rare, je l'ai donc gardé pour que vous puissiez y goûter ! »

Elle se retourna et partit en direction de sa maison, faisant signe aux autres de la suivre. Ils entrèrent. La maison était exactement comme sa propriétaire. Fleurie, chaleureuse, jeune, …

« Livia, que s'est-il donc passé ici ? Je ne me souvenais pas d'un village aussi désert.

\- Je savais que vous poseriez cette question. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous raconter. »

Ils s'assirent à la table qui venait d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. La mage leur servit une boisson puis s'assit à son tour.

« Cela s'est passé il y a quasiment une semaine. C'était une journée comme les autres. À l'heure pleine, les cloches ont commencé à sonner, sonner, sonner… Elles n'en finissaient plus. Alors nous avons tous compris. Des dragons attaquaient notre village. Ils venaient de l'est. C'était très étrange, car ils ne faisaient que faire fuir les habitants, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas les tuer. Lorsque tous les humains se retrouvèrent amassés au même endroit, des soldats les emmenèrent au loin. Et une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, les dragons détruisirent tout.

\- Et vous, alors ?

\- J'ai réussi juste à temps à activer un bouclier de protection rendant ma maison invisible. »

Elle soupira puis regarda les verres vides de ses invités. Elle se leva et alla chercher une nouvelle bouteille.

« C'est étrange, le comportement que les dragons ont eu… » commenta Fanta.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Lorsque Livia revint, Elsa posa une question :

« Pourquoi ne pas les avoir sauvé ?

\- Qui ? s'étonna la mage.

\- Les autres habitants. »

Elle sembla réfléchir.

« Parce que je n'aurais jamais pu tous les sauver. Et j'aurais fini par être dans le même cas qu'eux.

\- Et cela n'aurait-il pas été mieux ? »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage angélique de Livia.

« Non. »

Au même moment, tous commencèrent à somnoler.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de fermer les yeux pour elle ne savait combien de temps, Elsa entendit la mage s'excuser doucement, comme si elle ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent, et ajouter :

« Cela vaut mieux pour vous et pour le monde. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Elsa comprit très rapidement qu'elle n'était plus dans la maison de Livia. Comment avait-elle bien pu arriver dans cette cave humide et sinistre ? Il faisait si sombre qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à distinguer la moindre silhouette.

Elle sursauta en entendant une voix demander :

« Qui est là ? »

Quatre réponses lui parvinrent. Puis, même pas trois secondes plus tard, la jeune femme sentit une main sur poser sur son bras.

« Et… qui est-ce que je touche, là ?

\- Elsa. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence complet.

« Bob, t'arriverais à faire une boule de feu pour nous éclairer ? »

Elsa n'y avait même pas penser ! Une lumière se créa, étonnement très faible.

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de faire plus fort. » se justifia-t-il.

Mais malgré la faible intensité, chacun pouvait admirer la cave sculptée, ressemblant à un sanctuaire elfique avec ses gravures. Ils étaient tous là, puisqu'ils étaient six. Mais…

« Attendez. Depuis quand Kazu est-il devenu une femme ? » demanda Elsa.

Sa question pouvait paraître un peu bête, mais elle était tout de même assez importante pour que tous les Membrats regardent dans la direction que leur montrait la jeune fille. Une femme était affalée contre le mur, ses cheveux rougeoyant à la lueur de la flamme lui tombant devant son visage et sa longue robe, autrefois blanche, déchirée par endroit et salie par le temps. Elle releva doucement la tête et les regarda de ses yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Alors chacun, dans un souffle, murmura :

« Asradea. »

O.O.O.O.O.O

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Ils n'arrivaient pas à le savoir, faute de vue sur l'extérieure. Et même s'ils étaient en présence d'une déesse, celle-ci n'était pas non plus une horloge parlante. Elle leur avait expliqué comment elle avait fini là, et comment eux étaient arrivés dans cet endroit. Personne ne savait si c'était fait exprès qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ou quelque chose de prémédité ?

« L'important, maintenant, c'est de pouvoir sortir, déclara soudainement Claire. Il nous faut un plan.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr » argumenta son frère, absolument pas convaincu par sa réponse.

Elle le frappa gentiment derrière la tête avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Vous avez une idée ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Puis Asradea prit la parole.

« Seule, je ne suis arrivée à rien. Mais peut-être que… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et regarda les autres tour à tour. Ils se mirent d'accord d'un signe de tête.

Ils n'avaient qu'à essayer. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir, ou bonjour :D

Voilà le huitième chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La cellule froide n'était vraiment pas accueillante. C'était pourquoi le petit groupe avait élaboré un plan pour s'échapper. Il ne fonctionnerait que s'ils arrivaient à produire assez de magie pour fabriquer un mini-portail. Chose qui n'était pas forcément simple étant donné que l'air était déjà pratiquement saturée de particules magiques, empêchant les Membrats d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs à leur maximum.

Mais ils passèrent outre cela et combinèrent leur magie. Cela prit du temps, de la concentration. Cependant ils finirent par y arriver. Ils traversèrent le portail et atterrirent dans une pièce presque chaleureuse. Presque, car les nombreux crânes servant de support à des boules de cristal refroidissaient légèrement l'ambiance.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Elsa.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… » marmonna au même moment Asradea.

Elle secoua la tête.

« C'est la chambre d'Eucarsius, ce traître.

\- Ne traînons pas ! » s'exclama Fanta.

Ils sortirent en hâte de la pièce. Étonnement, il n'y avait personne dans les longs couloirs obscurs. Et les rares serviteurs qu'ils croisaient ne semblaient pas les voir. Ils traversèrent un étage entier qui semblait sans fin. Soudainement, Claire s'étonna :

« J'ai déjà vu cette statue.

\- Non… on ne tourne quand même pas en rond ! » s'écria son frère.

Elsa était à deux doigts de s'étouffer de rire tant elle trouvait la situation complètement idiote. Le dieu du destin avait été beaucoup plus malin qu'eux sur ce coup-là.

« C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous…

\- Et comment sommes-nous sensés sortir de ce labyrinthe infini ? »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Antoine. Il avait posé LA question à ne pas poser. Personne ne connaissait la réponse ! Ils regardèrent tous avec plus d'attention le couloir. Il y avait des portes à n'en plus finir, et très certainement qu'elles possédaient toutes un piège. Ils se tournèrent donc vers la déesse, qui devait en savoir plus qu'eux. Elle soupira.

« Chaque maison de dieu a un système différent, pour éviter qu'un dieu ne s'infiltre en douce chez un autre alors qu'ils sont en guerre. On peut tous changer de système à chaque instant, ce qui fait que je n'ai plus aucun repère dans cette maison. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

\- Ça vaut bien la peine d'être accompagnée d'une déesse si c'est pour qu'elle nous soit complètement inutile ! » ronchonna Elsa.

Elle n'avait rien contre les dieux en général, mais pour elle, ils lui semblaient si logiques et réfléchis qu'elle avait de la peine à comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient un tel système pour leur propre maison. Mais bon, après tout… ils avaient bien créé les humains et autres viles créatures !

Elle s'appuya contre un mur. Il était incroyablement confortable. Trop, même.

« Elwensà ! Relève-toi ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle était aspirée par le mur !

O.O.O.O.O

Il faisait noir. Beaucoup trop sombre pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose. Elsa pouvait facilement bouger, mais à quoi cela lui servait-il si elle ne pouvait rien voir ? Elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Elle déplaça son pied droit vers l'avant. Le sol devint plus mou. Elle revint rapidement en arrière. Elle le posa à un autre endroit.

« Le sol est plus dur à certains endroits… C'est peut-être un chemin ! »

En suivant cette pensée, elle marcha longuement, posant le pied aux endroits adéquats. Cependant, elle rencontra bientôt un mur, lui barrant la route. Comment faire ? Elle posa la main contre. C'était la même texture que le mur de tantôt. Elle s'appuya contre et se laissa tomber, à nouveau.

O.O.O.O.O

Le soleil qu'il y avait fit cligner des yeux la jeune fille. Elle se trouvait sur un nuage. Perdu au milieu du ciel. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, encore ?!

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Son appel résonna dans l'air durant quelques instants avant de devenir silencieux. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle avait perdu les autres. Ne pouvant rien faire, elle s'assit.

Elsa ne sut combien de temps passa. Une chose était sûre : les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, et le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement pour que cela soit réel. Était-ce encore une sorte d'illusion ? Un bruit attira son regard. Il venait de sous le nuage. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçu quelque chose qui s'accrochait à son siège. Une sorte de dragon miniature. Peut-être en était-ce vraiment un ? Elle tendit les bras et l'attrapa. Il se laissait faire. Elle avait pensé juste. C'était bel et bien un dragon, certes sans ailes, mais tout de même un dragon. Tout blanc, avec une sorte de crinière et une queue, toutes deux turquoises. Elsa sourit.

« On dirait que tu t'es égaré… Quel peut bien en être la raison ? »

Bien entendu, il ne lui répondit pas. Mais il s'agita légèrement. Il grimpa sur son épaule et s'y assoupit.

« Je me demande comment tu as pu atterrir là ! »

Elle rit en essayant de trouver toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva et regarda à nouveau l'horizon. Toujours personne. Après tout, à quoi pouvait-elle bien s'attendre, perdue dans un ciel bleu, seule, sur un nuage ? Le petit dragon agita sa tête, comme s'il se réveillait, et revint sur le sol. Il commença à partir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il trottinait dans le ciel, de petits nuages apparaissaient. Elsa les emprunta.

O.O.O.O.O

« Et merde… Elle a disparu !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à la rattraper, au lieu de lui gueuler dessus, idiot ! »

Les deux frère et sœur se chamaillaient. Encore. Fanta essayait difficilement de les calmer. Pendant ce temps, Asradea réfléchissait à côté d'un Antoine impatient et ayant déjà fait trois fois le tour de l'étage.

« Comment peut-on sortir de là… Comment… comment… Antoine, pitié, arrête de courir partout ! Ouvre une de ces satanées portes, plutôt ! »

La déesse commençait gentiment à péter les plombs. Malheureusement, le fait qu'une porte soit ouverte n'aida pas son moral à augmenter. Le décor changea brutalement et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le monde des morts.

« Oh non…

\- Dites, c'est quoi, le machin là-bas ? »

Ils regardèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Bob et aperçurent une étrange silhouette. Elle s'avança. C'était une créature mi-humaine, mi-démone, mi-dragonne, et avec quelques airs d'esprit de la forêt. Ses yeux jaunes luisaient dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait et ils faisaient bien comprendre son envie de tuer tout ce qui se trouverait sur son passage.

« Je crois que nous sommes dans la première salle du Donjon… » lança Antoine pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère qui régnait.

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Asradea avait le regard vide. Alors tous comprirent.

Devant eux se trouvait l'ancien compagnon de leur déesse.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)

Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, ou autre, je les reçoit volontiers !

Bonnes vacances et à la prochaine ^^


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir !

Voilà le chapitre 9... Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose ^^

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Elsa marchait, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Le sol était agréable, et le petit dragon qui la guidait marchait à une vitesse raisonnable et vérifiait toujours si elle le suivait ou pas. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps que la jeune fille se demanda ce que les autres advenaient et s'ils arriveraient à la rejoindre. Peut-être devait-elle les attendre ? Mais son guide ne semblait pas vraiment le vouloir.

« Bon, ils arriveront certainement à trouver un autre chemin, se rassura-t-elle. Ils ont une déesse avec eux, et eux-mêmes sont quasiment divins. Ça devrait aller ! »

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte faite de nuage, sur laquelle le dragon posa son museau. Elle s'ouvrit, les laissant entrer. L'intérieur ressemblait à une immense cathédrale, avec son haut plafond en voûte, ses décorations sur les murs et, bien sûr, sa forme. Tout au fond de l'allée principale se tenait, assis sur un trône argenté, devant une longue tablée, le dieu qui avait fait venir Elsa dans ce monde.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt, lui dit-il simplement.

\- Je dois avouer que moi non plus, répondit-elle en s'avançant. »

Elle remarqua l'air sérieux qui régnait sur le visage du maître des lieux et ses yeux qui ne se détachaient pas du petit dragon.

« Et toi aussi, Elwensà. »

Elle rougit de colère. Il parlait donc du dragon, avant ? Celui-ci se cacha derrière elle, puis monta sur ses épaules. Cela la calma. Légèrement.

« Bien. Assieds-toi donc, Elwensà. Tu es l'invitée d'Ao, après tout.  
\- Merci. (Elsa opta pour une place proche du dieu.) Pourquoi dites-vous que je suis son invitée ?  
\- Il t'a guidée jusqu'ici, n'est-ce pas ? (Eucarsius sourit) Jamais je n'aurais pensé que cela se réaliserait.  
\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? N'êtes-vous pas le dieu du Destin et de l'Avenir ? Ne pouvez-vous pas savoir ce qui se passe dans le futur ?  
\- Du calme, petite, une question à la fois. »  
Le dieu sembla soudainement devenir vieux, comme si le poids des âges agissait enfin sur lui. Il grignota les quelques aliments se trouvant dans son assiette avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune fille.  
« Je vois le futur, oui. Mais je ne peux pas savoir exactement ce que fait chaque personne à chaque moment. Enfin... techniquement, je le pourrais. Je n'en trouve juste aucune utilité. Mais je connais le destin de chaque être vivant dans ce monde.  
\- C'est pour cela que vous avez créé les dragons. »  
Le silence s'abattit dans la grande pièce. À un tel point qu'Elsa n'osait même plus respirer. Puis, doucement, le dieu se mit à rire.  
« Je savais que tu étais intelligente. (Il se calma.) Je ne t'aurais pas choisie sinon.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
\- Eh bien... (Il soupira.) Comme je l'ai dit, je connais le destin de chaque personne. Le tien est... intéressant, on va dire. Je pouvais faire le choix de laisser le Destin faire ou de modifier ton avenir.  
\- Et vous avez choisi la seconde solution.  
\- C'est exact. (Sa mine s'assombrit.) Tu ne méritais pas un tel sort. J'ai donc décidé de faire de toi une personne importante dans ce monde et dans le Destin. »  
Il se tut à nouveau. Il but un coup. Un air mystérieux prit place sur son visage.  
« Tu es celle qui décidera du sort réservé au monde entier. »  
Elsa resta bouche-bée. Quoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas décider d'une telle chose. Si elle faisait le mauvais choix… Si cela tournait mal...  
« Et comment suis-je sensée faire ça ?  
\- Hum ? (Le dieu prit un air innocent.) Faire quoi ?  
\- R... Rien. » finit-elle par dire à contrecœur.  
Elle ne toucha pas à la nourriture sur la table.

On amena Elsa dans une chambre d'ami. Immédiatement, sans vraiment regarder autour d'elle, elle se jeta sur le lit. Elle ne sentit pas Ao se lover contre elle. Elle était perdue dans un univers bien sombre. Faire un choix... La réponse semblait évidente. Sauver ce monde ! Mais à quel prix ? Pourquoi lui laissait-on la possibilité de le laisser tomber ? Le futur était-il atroce au point de vouloir détruire le monde ? Il y avait trop d'interrogations par rapport à ce fameux choix. Elle n'en savait pas assez...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Elsa remarqua bien vite qu'elle ne se trouvait plus au même endroit. Elle détailla la chambre. Le lit si confortable le soir précédent était devenu une sorte de planche en bois – autant dire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre. À l'odeur et au bruit régnant dans la bâtisse, elle devait certainement se trouver dans une auberge. Et celle-ci, certainement choisie par Eucarsius, était miteuse.  
Elle soupira puis se jeta hors du lit. Elle sourit en voyant Ao roulé en boule au pied du lit.  
« Bonjour, petit dragon. »  
Elle se changea puis vint gratter la crinière de la créature. Celle-ci se réveilla doucement et vint se percher sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elsa sourit, puis regarda le miroir rayé et à moitié cassé accroché au mur. Son expression devint sérieuse. Elle murmura :

« Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? Où dois-je aller ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. À quoi s'attendait-elle, aussi ?

« Je suis seule. C'est évident que je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse. »

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et examina les habitués de l'auberge. Elle ne connaissait personne. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Ne sachant que faire, elle partit.

La jeune fille erra longtemps dans les ruelles du village dans lequel elle se trouvait. Pourquoi le dieu du Destin l'avait-il fait venir ici ? Il devait certainement y avoir une raison. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle remarqua une chose : il n'y avait aucun volatile. Pas d'oiseau, pas de dragon. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Les habitants ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre. Au contour d'une rue, elle vit une vieille bâtisse en ruine. Cela avait dû être un magnifique palais, en son temps. Malheureusement, il avait été abandonné depuis longtemps, et il avait fini par être envahi par la végétation. Personne ne semblait s'en être occupé. Elsa s'en approcha, intriguée. Elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi ce bâtiment lui semblait étrange. Le bois de la grande porte aurait dû être pourri. Il n'en était rien. De plus, elle était déverrouillée. Aussitôt entrée, la jeune fille sentit un courant d'air chaud. L'intérieur de la maison était propre, rangé. Il n'y avait aucune marque des décombres que l'on voyait de l'extérieur. Elle monta à l'étage. Celui-ci était tout à fait différent. Vide et recouvert d'arbres et d'herbes diverses.

« Quelqu'un habiterait donc encore ici ? pensa-t-elle. C'est… si étrange. »

Elle sentit Ao descendre de ses épaules. Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même, inspectant les alentours. Il s'arrêta, puis, soudainement, il disparut. Au même moment, Elsa entendit des bruits de pas et de voix venant de l'étage inférieur. Elle se cacha dans les buissons, espérant que ces gens ne viennent pas sur la terrasse. Son souhait semblait se réaliser. Elle attendit un bon moment, puis les voix se dissipèrent et les pas s'éloignèrent. Elle descendit les escaliers et regarda un peu plus attentivement l'endroit. Il y avait une bibliothèque.

« Peut-être y trouverais-je une information ? »

Elsa fit passer les noms en vitesse. Des romans d'aventure, des romans à l'eau de rose, des romans d'informations… Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait plus ou moins.

« _Le Destin, ou Comment y résister_ , lut-elle. Peut-être… »

Elle commença à le lire, mais elle le trouva tout à fait inintéressant. Elle allait le reposer au moment où quelque chose en tomba. Une simple feuille, mais l'écriture était différente de celle de l'auteur du livre. Une lettre, peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, cela ne la concernait pas. C'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que cela parlait d'elle. Enfin… dans les grandes lignes. Un paragraphe en particulier la marqua.

 _Le Grand Dieu qui contrôle les Destins à nous tous m'a parlé avec ces mots : « Dans peu de temps, le monde va changer. Un Héros apparaîtra alors. Il sera le pilier sur lequel vous prendrez tous appui. Il est lié au Destin du monde, mais lui-même n'en a pas. Car chacun de ses choix est décisif. Il peut faire décliner le monde, tout comme il peut le sauver. Et personne d'autre n'en a le pouvoir. »_

Ce Héros dont Eucarsius parlait depuis si longtemps, c'était elle. Et cela confirmait aussi ses doutes. Elle pouvait bel et bien détruire le monde.

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ La suite au prochain chapitre ! Si vous avez des remarques, des commentaires... Je les reçois volontiers :D


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonsoir, ou bonjour !

Je sens que ce chapitre va être un des derniers... ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus l'écrire ^^

Enfin bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Membrats, accompagnés de leur déesse, se trouvaient actuellement sur la terre ferme, entouré de quelques ennemis. Un bon millier, certainement.

« Vous croyez qu'on aurait dû lui faire confiance ? demanda Antoine.

\- C'est un peu tard pour y réfléchir, malheureusement… répondit Claire.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. » déclara froidement Asradea.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de regretter quoique ce soit. C'était le choix qu'ils avaient fait, et c'était sûrement le bon. Même si cela avait impliqué la mort de Kazu.

Cependant, pour l'instant, il y avait plus important. Les dragons, aidés par des chevaliers, les encerclaient et ne semblaient pas pacifiques. Ils devaient se sortir de là.

Une autre chose plus ou moins principale était de savoir ce qu'il était advenu à leur ancienne compagnonne. Était-elle toujours en vie ? Où ?

« Bon, commença Claire. Je propose que l'on se débarrasse déjà d'eux (elle pointa les chevaliers des premiers rangs qui s'avançaient déjà), et l'on avisera plus tard pour le reste ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis dégainèrent leurs armes. Asradea jeta une petite pierre en l'air. Celle-ci se transforma en une épée que la déesse récupéra de la main gauche. Tenant son bâton de la droite, elle créa un bouclier protégeant ses créations. Puis elle se lança dans une danse effrénée, vite suivie de chacun de ses compagnons.

Bob, de son côté, faisait tournoyer sa longue hache d'arme, décapitant les malheureux chevaliers se trouvant sur son chemin. Sa sœur était son parfait miroir, de sorte qu'ils finirent par former un cercle pratiquement totalement sécurisé autour d'eux.

Formant un deuxième duo, Antoine et Fanta collaboraient et se protégeaient mutuellement. L'épée de l'un et les katanas de l'autre tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens, s'entrechoquant avec les armes des ennemis. Le premier désarmait, le second tuait. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y avait réellement une quelconque technique, tout venait intuitivement.

Les corps s'entassaient autour d'eux. Étonnement, aucun dragon ne les avait encore attaqué. Comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Les chevaliers venaient sans cesse, ne laissant aucun répit au cinq compagnons.

Toutefois, quelque chose clochait. Ces ennemis étaient faibles. Bien sûr, cela arrangeait le petit groupe. Après tout, ils étaient tout à fait inégaux dans le nombre de combattants. Mais cela les dérangeait.

Essayant tant bien que mal de couvrir le bruit, Antoine demanda :

« On doit vraiment tous les tuer ? »

Il n'entendit pas la réponse des autres, mais vit dans le regard de Claire que la réponse était positive. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir en créant un portail comme ils l'avaient déjà fait. Cela prenait trop de temps et trop d'énergie. Cependant, continuer à combattre ainsi commençait à tous les fatiguer. C'était peut-être cela, le plan des ennemis. Les fatiguer en envoyant d'abord des faibles, puis les achever avec les plus forts. Et finir par les dragons.

« Cela n'a aucun sens. » marmonna l'épéiste.

Mais il continua tout de même à faire ce qu'il faisait depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

« Claire… c'est moi ou ils deviennent plus forts ?

\- Les deux, répondit-elle à son frère. Nous devenons plus faibles, et ils deviennent plus forts. Regarde leur armure. Elle devient plus épaisse, plus couvrante.

\- Merde ! » jura-t-il alors.

Bob n'avait rien vu venir. Sa sœur non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils allaient devoir changer de technique pour pouvoir vaincre les nouveaux arrivants. Les cous étaient beaucoup mieux protégés qu'avant, ne permettant pratiquement pas qu'on les blesse à cet endroit-là.

« Comment fait-on ?

\- Calque-toi sur moi. »

La guerrière commença à bouger autrement. Elle prit appuis sur sa jambe droite et pivota. En passant, elle examina les armures des ennemis.

« Les jambes et sous les bras. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle commença à viser le bas du corps de son adversaire. Bob orienta alors ses attaques vers les bras. Il avait lui aussi vu les failles.

Asradea, quant à elle, alliait à la perfection épée et magie. Personne ne s'en faisait pour elle, même si elle n'était pas vraiment une déesse faite pour les batailles. Le bouclier magique qu'elle avait mis en place brûlait tout ce qui le touchait. Sa vitesse était augmentée, ce qui lui permettait de toucher de son arme tout ce qui se mettait en travers de sa route. Elle redoutait pourtant elle-aussi le moment auquel les dragons passeraient à l'attaque. Aucun d'eux n'aurait l'énergie suffisante pour parvenir à les vaincre. Elle pouvait peut-être se débrouiller pour leur en donner un peu, mais… rien n'était sûr. Il leur fallait de l'aide.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Elsa avait suivit son instinct, ainsi que le petit dragon, et avait fini par arriver au sommet d'une colline surplombant une grande plaine. Celle-ci était inhabituellement envahie par des milliers de personnes plus ou moins vivantes. Car, même de loin, la jeune fille pouvait voir les montagnes de corps entassés et les cinq personnes se battant courageusement au milieu.

Elle avait fini par les retrouver, et c'était déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant, il fallait encore qu'elle puisse les rejoindre. Cependant, elle doutait que cela soit une bonne idée. Même si elle s'était entraînée chez elle ou ailleurs, avec des amis, Elsa n'avait pas le niveau de ses compagnons. Elle ne ferait que les gêner. Mais pouvait-elle s'asseoir sur un talus et les regarder de loin ?

« Oui, peut-être… je ne suis pas sûre. »

Son dragon commençait à bouger dans tous les sens. Elle sourit. Il ne semblait pas plus rassuré qu'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, le dragon déterra quelque chose. Elsa finit le travail et sortit de terre un petit coffret en or.

« Qui a bien pu mettre ça ici ? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle regarda le dragon. Était-ce une bonne idée de l'ouvrir ? Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains; au pire, le monde serait détruit.

Soulevant délicatement le couvercle, elle sentit tout d'abord une odeur de mer, puis de terre et d'herbes mouillées. Un coup de vent fit s'envoler toutes ces odeurs. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle vit un pendentif d'une beauté des plus étranges posé sur un coussin blanc. D'une main hésitante, elle le toucha. Rien ne se passa, à son grand soulagement. Elle était tout de même un peu déçue. Elle l'observa avec plus d'attention.

« Ces signes… Que veulent-ils dire ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers le dragon. Ses yeux pétillaient.

« Que va-t-il se passer si je le mets ? »

Bien entendu, il ne lui répondit pas. Cela l'aurait étonnée.

Retenant son souffle, elle prit le collier et le mit autour de son cou. Elle ne sentit tout d'abord rien, puis elle commença à ressentir un profond vide se faisant au fond d'elle-même. Elle commença à ne plus distinguer certaines couleurs, tout redevint en noir et blanc. Les bruits se firent de plus en plus lointains. Ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses mots. Tout disparut.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu...

Commentaire négatif, commentaire positif, je prends tout !


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir tout le monde ^^

Voilà le chapitre 11 ! Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que je tiendrais jusque là.

Enfin bref. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

« Reviens ! »

Elsa venait de crier en tendant la main en direction de la lumière qui rétrécissait de plus en plus.

Elle ne voulait pas être dans ce noir lugubre, silencieux. Et si froid ! Elle avait conscience de ne plus être dans la réalité. Quel était ce collier ? Avait-elle bien fait de l'accrocher autour de son cou ?

« Je n'aurais pas dû... pourquoi... pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?! »

Sa lamentation résonna dans l'immensité dans laquelle elle de trouvait.

Après avoir perdu connaissance quelques temps plus tôt, elle s'était retrouvée dans un lieu étrange, vide et immense. Une seule petite lumière blanche étincelante éclairait l'endroit.

Mais elle était partie, à présent.

Elsa frissonna. Elle regrettait la présence rassurante du dragon. Elle se roula en boule au milieu de ce lieu étrange.

Soudainement, elle entendit un bruit, puis deux, puis un vacarme assourdissant prit place. Elle essaya de se boucher les oreilles, mais rien n'y fit. Elle entendait toujours tout. Des regrets, des souvenirs, tout ce qu'on avait pu lui dire... Et rien pour les arrêter.

Essayant de s'accrocher à des sons rassurants, elle ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Cependant, cela commençait à disparaître gentiment.

« Est-ce donc cela, la mort ? Ce n'est pas si effrayant. »

Elle s'y était faite. Elle allait mourir, elle en était sûre à présent.

Elsa sursauta en sentant quelque chose la frôler.

« Qu'était-ce donc ?! »

Elle rapprocha encore plus ses genoux de son corps.

Elle tremblotait légèrement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui l'avait touchée.

Cela se répéta une seconde fois. Puis cela cessa.

Jamais elle n'avait attendu dans le noir sans rien faire aussi longtemps. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, attendant une délivrance inespérée; elle ne pouvait pas se lever sans risquer de tomber; elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à cause d'une peur grandissant dans sa poitrine.

« Perdue. » se disait-elle simplement. « Je suis perdue. »

Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait retourner vers les autres pour les aider. Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Un bruit, un mouvement. Une voix. Bienveillante, chaleureuse.

« Retourne là-bas, Elsa. Ta place est parmi eux. »

Elle voulait suivre cette voix, mais elle s'éloignait trop vite ! Comme la lumière, elle disparaîtrait même si Elsa lui demandait de s'arrêter.

Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas prête à l'abandonner à son sort.

« Elsa, on comptait sur toi. Mais ce n'est plus le cas. Tu peux tout lâcher maintenant. »

Elle ne pouvait pas. Non, pas tout de suite ! Les Membrats, Asradea, elle ne pouvait pas les quitter comme ça !

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ton monde. Du moins... pas tant que tu l'auras décidé. »

Ce monde n'était-il donc qu'une illusion ? Il semblait si réel !

« Il est réel. »

Elsa ne comprenait plus. On l'avait fait venir là pour sauver ce monde. Et on voulait la faire partir ?

« C'est cela, petite. »

Cette voix devenait insupportable. Elle se teintait d'indifférence, de méchanceté, d'accusation aussi. Elle étouffait Elsa. De plus en plus. La jeune fille la supplia :

« Pars, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pars ! »

La voix ne lui répondit pas. Mais Elsa savait qu'elle était toujours là, près d'elle. Prête à lui parler. Comme avant.

« Qui es-tu ?

\- Je n'ai pas de nom. »

La jeune fille soupira. Malgré les propos de cette voix, elle se sentait plus en sécurité à présent. Elle se leva et s'assit en tailleur.

« Alors… qu'es-tu ?

\- Je suis tout et rien.

\- Mais encore ?

\- On peut dire que je suis l'âme du pendentif que tu as porté. »

Elsa sourit.

« Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

\- Je pourrais, oui. Comme je peux faire ceci. »

La lumière reprit sa place au milieu de l'obscurité. La pièce avait changé. Elle était remplie d'objets de toutes sortes. Tous rappelaient quelque chose à Elsa. Elle se leva.

« Ce sont tes souvenirs, ceux des autres personnes qui sont venues avant toi ici, et les miens. Chaque objet a sa propre histoire, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas.

\- Comment cela se fait-il qu'ils soient là ? »

La jeune fille était stupéfiée.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à ta question. »

La voix semblait plus proche. Elsa tourna sur elle-même. À quelques mètres d'elle se tenait une forme humaine translucide flottant à une dizaine de centimètres du sol. Les deux esquissèrent un mouvement de surprise, l'une ne s'attendant pas à voir un fantôme et l'autre ne pensant pas que la jeune fille la verrait.

« Tu es effectivement quelqu'un d'étrange, jeune fille. Peu de gens peuvent s'apercevoir de ma présence et me distinguer, même faiblement.

\- Vous êtes un fantôme ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Une… ancienne divinité. »

Il soupira.

« Je me présente, puisque tu connais mon visage. Je me nomme Aleikos, je suis la divinité du Choix et des Chemins Opposés. Enfin… je l'étais.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Elsa, intriguée.

\- Je le fus fort longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle génération de divinité arrive. Tous m'ont oublié, maintenant. »

Il soupira longuement. La jeune fille demanda :

« Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- C'est l'un de mes disciples qui prit ma place. Son nom… si je me souviens bien, il devait s'appeler Eucarsius. Un jeune homme sage, mais ses pouvoirs devinrent vite incontrôlables.

\- Mais c'est ce qui lui permet justement de tout contrôler, non ? »

Elsa ne reçut aucune réponse. La vieille divinité semblait prise de remords. Elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en posant une autre question.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

\- J'aide les personnes dépassées par les événements à trouver le bon chemin parmi ceux proposés. C'est ainsi que le pendentif apparaît devant ceux qui en ont besoin. Il est hors du champ de vision de cette malveillante divinité. Je peux contrôler tout ce qui se trouve dans cette dimension. »

Le silence s'installa. Elsa se sentait tranquille à présent. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle voulait – non, elle devait – retourner auprès de ses compagnons. Au moment où elle pensait cela, elle sentit le sol bouger. Aleikos la regarda, attristé.

« Le chemin que tu as choisi n'est pas celui qui t'est réellement destiné, je suis navré. Il ne t'apporterait que des malheurs. De plus, ton temps ici est écoulé. Je ne peux accéder à ton choix. »

Il fit un geste avec sa main, comme s'il dessinait un triangle. Il murmura quelque chose. Tout sembla se briser autour d'Elsa, comme un miroir qui se casse. Le noir l'entoura à nouveau alors que plusieurs mots résonnaient à son oreille.

« Adieu, et… bonne chance. »

Elle sourit. De la chance, elle en avait besoin. Très certainement. Car, après tout, elle ne savait pas où la conduisait ce long chemin sinueux sur lequel Aleikos l'avait envoyée, tout être bienveillant qu'il soit.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Pour ceux qui le veulent, vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonsoir ^^

Je sais, il n'y a pas eu de chapitre le mois dernier... désolée ^^'

Dans deux jours, ça fera un an que j'aurai commencé cette histoire ! Et ça sera aussi l'anniversaire de la personne pour qui je l'écris ; du coup, je te dis déjà un bon anniversaire :D

Bref, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Elsa se demandait si elle avait bien fait de faire confiance à cet être étrange. Après tout, elle était revenue à son point de départ elle s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre en ouvrant les yeux. Et d'après elle, même si elle avait une imagination débordante, il lui était impossible d'avoir rêvé toute cette histoire. De plus, elle s'était déjà trouvée dans ce monde, quelques temps auparavant.

Elle se leva, un peu dépitée. Elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. On lui avait promis de grandes choses, une grande destinée, mais elle n'avait rien eu de cela. Elle n'avait même pas pu aider ses compagnons. Qu'étaient-ils donc devenus ?

« On peut leur faire confiance pour avoir réussi à déjouer le mal, je pense… » se dit-elle.

Elle regarda ses dessins étalés sur sa table. Rien n'avait changé. Elle ne remarqua qu'au bout d'un certain temps l'enveloppe glissée entre les feuilles. Elsa la sortit et l'ouvrit. Elle en ressortit un parchemin de bonne qualité sur lequel plusieurs personnes avaient écrit.

 _Chère Elwensà,_

 _Peu de choses se sont passées depuis ton départ. Il semblerait qu'Eucarsius ait disparu, et ses créations avec. Personne ne sait comment, mais Asradea nous a dit l'autre jour que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter et que c'était là une « affaire divine ». Apparemment, elle a mis au courant les autres divinités des plans de cet être maléfique, et ils ont tout fait pour l'arrêter._

L'écriture changeait, devenant plus brouillonne.

 _La bataille à laquelle nous nous étions préparés ne dura donc pas longtemps. Nous t'avons vue changer de monde, au loin, puis, peu de temps après, nous n'avions plus aucun ennemi en face de nous. Peut-être que tout cela est lié à toi._

La personne avait donné sa plume à une autre, et Elsa pensa à Claire en lisant le texte.

 _Au final, même si tu n'as rien eu à choisir, c'était tout de même ce qui était le mieux pour toi. Peut-être ne comprends-tu pas, mais étant donné les temps dans lesquelles tu es apparue dans notre monde, rester dans le tien était le meilleur choix. Personne ne sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si tout cela avait mal tourné. Et puis, si tu n'étais pas rentrée chez toi… comme nous l'avons dit précédemment, tu es peut-être liée à cette divinité de malheur, aussi ne se serait-il pas évanoui dans la nature._

Les lettres devenaient plus soignées, et les mots paraissaient plus gentils. Elsa songea alors que cela devait être Bob qui écrivait.

 _Elsa, j'espère, maintenant que tu es retournée chez toi, que tu y resteras. N'essaie plus de changer de monde celui dans lequel tu es est le tien, celui qui t'appartient. Lorsque ces portails ont été ouverts, pour permettre à ceux voulant expérimenter une nouvelle vie d'aller voir ailleurs, ils ont été conçus pour ceux qui en avaient vraiment besoin. Hors, à mon avis, il n'y avait aucune raison que tu le passes une première fois. Bien sûr, cela m'a fait plaisir de te rencontrer, mais je disais ça pour toi. Parce que ta vie, chez toi, est celle qui te convient le mieux._

Ses derniers mots étaient un peu bâclés, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu lui arracher la plume des mains et qu'il s'était dépêché de finir son texte.

Le bas de la page était retourné. La jeune fille le déplia et lut le dernier petit texte.

 _S'il-te-plaît, oublie l'Autre Monde. N'y pense que comme un rêve. Eucarsius vivait de tes espoirs, de tes doutes et de tes envies. À présent que tu n'es plus là, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Alors, pour la survie de tous, oublie-nous._

Le texte était signé dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue. Mais à peine l'avait-elle lu qu'elle sentit certains souvenirs lui échapper. Ceux qui lui avaient semblé si réels, si vivants, devinrent soudainement plus chaotiques et n'étaient plus que rêveries.

S'attachant à ses derniers souvenirs de l'Autre Monde, Elsa comprit quel était son choix final. Alors elle les laissa s'évanouir pour toujours dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

* * *

Voilà, enfin la fin ! Un peu décevante, je m'en excuse. Et surtout, un peu courte. J'ai eu de la peine à écrire cette histoire, aussi ne ferai-je aucune suite. Mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez.

Encore merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie ^^


End file.
